


How Much For Forever

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SPNABOBINGO, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dean is a hooker, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Rimming, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas is approached by Dean, who is a hooker, outside a bar.





	How Much For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN ABO Bingo challenge. This one is for the square 'slick'.

Cas was just leaving the bar when a guy approached in the dark. He walked up close to Cas and said in a deep voice, “Want a date?”

Cas was shocked, and pulled the guy into the glow of a street light. He was young but absolutely gorgeous. Cas looked him up and down.

“How much?”

The guy grinned and said, “Twenty for a blow job, forty to fuck me and sixty to knot me.”

Cas grabbed his hand, dragging him towards his car.

“How much for the night?”

The guy’s mouth dropped open but he shut it quickly. 

“Uh, a hundred. And fifty! A hundred and fifty.”

Cas shoved him in the car and went around and got in. He started it up, asking, “You got a room? Or my place?”

“I’ve got a room. It’s at the No Tell Motel. Know where that is?”

“I’ve seen it,” Cas answered. “What’s your name?”

“Dean. What’s yours?”

“Cas.”

Cas drove to the motel and parked in front of the room that Dean told him was his. They got out of the car and Cas stood aside while Dean unlocked the door.

Cas followed Dean inside. He looked around. It was a typical cheap motel room, painted a nasty color of beige, tacky prints on the wall and a bedspread that looked like 1970 threw up on it.

Dean looked nervous. “I know it ain’t great but it’s clean and has a bed. That’s all we really need.”

“Payment is upfront, by the way.” Cas reached in his pocket, pulled out his wallet and tossed one hundred and fifty dollars on the bed. Dean grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. 

Cas turned and looked at Dean, walking up close to him and taking a deep sniff.

Dean turned his head, giving Cas access to his throat. Cas ran his nose down, sniffing deeply. Much to Dean’s embarrassment, he whined a little. 

Cas stood back and smiled at him. He pulled Dean in for a kiss, at first just hovering his lips above Dean’s and then taking charge. He licked along the seam of Dean’s lips and Dean opened for him. Cas’ tongue slid in and took charge of Dean’s mouth. 

Cas walked then to the bed, never breaking the kiss. When Dean’s calves hit the edge of the bed, Cas pushed him down, and stood over him.

Dean lay there, feeling like squirming under Cas’ direct gaze. He’d never had a john affect him like this and he was wildly uncomfortable.

Cas leaned over and pulled Dean’s T shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Then he unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled down the zipper. He smiled when he saw that Dean was going commando. Dean blushed.

Cas yanked down the jeans and pulled Dean’s shoes off, then pulled the jeans off and tossed them aside as well. Then he stood looking at Dean’s naked body.

“Very nice.” 

Cas began to take his clothes off, very slowly. Dean watched his every move. By the time Cas pulled down his own jeans, Dean was slicking. Cas stopped and sniffed.

“You smell wonderful. I think I need a taste.”

Cas pulled his pants down and Dean gasped at the size of his cock. He was used to big Alphas, but Cas had the biggest cock he’d ever seen. 

Cas crawled over him and took Dean’s face in his hands, He kissed Dean, and Dean responded. The kiss became passionate and messy. Then Cas kissed down Dean’s throat to his chest. He took each of Dean’s nipples into his mouth and bit on them lightly. Dean arched his back, moaning.

Cas worked his mouth down Dean’s chest and belly, bypassing his leaking cock and licked over Dean’s balls. Dean spread his legs as far as he could, and Cas kissed up each inner thigh. 

Cas pushed on Dean’s legs and Dean lifted them high in the air. He was slicking more than he ever had before in his life. It was pooling on the bed and running down his thighs.

Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes and smiled. Then he shoved his face into Dean’s ass crack and licked over Dean’s leaking hole.

Dean was shocked and confused and feeling things he’d never felt before. No john ever did things that Cas was doing to him. Most of them just wanted to get off, and didn’t care whether Dean did or not. The others made sure he was slicking but that was all.

And here was Cas, licking his hole like it was a gourmet meal. He could hear himself moaning.

Cas continued to lick and suck the slick from Dean. Dean was reduced to begging. 

He couldn’t believe this. He was a professional, a hooker, for god’s sake! He didn’t beg for anyone, for anything… but he couldn’t help it. He was so needy and aching and just wanted Cas to fuck him so badly…

“Please, Cas… please, need you… inside me.”

Cas lifted his head, smiling. He had slick all over his mouth and chin. He winked at Dean and moved up.

He grabbed his cock and pressed it to Dean’s hole. Dean groaned. Cas pushed in and never stopped until he was in as far as he could get. Dean grabbed his arms and dug his fingers in. 

“Shit, Cas, it feels so good… you’re so big.”

Cas looked at Dean and kissed him. “You feel so good on my cock.”

Cas fucked him hard and fast. Dean met every thrust with one of his own. He slicked so much it still dripped out of him around Cas’ cock every time Cas pulled back.

Dean could feel Cas’ huge knot banging into his rim. He wanted it so bad he could taste it.

“Please, Cas. I need your knot. Knot me… knot me now…”

Cas pulled back and then shoved his knot into Dean. He threw his head back and growled. He came over and over again.

Dean came so hard he thought he’d pass out. He’d never cum that hard in his life. He shot cum all over himself and Cas. 

Cas rolled them over on their sides. Dean caught his breath, then smiled at Cas.

“You make me feel… well, special.”

Cas grinned, “You are special. And you’ve got no business selling your ass to anyone with a little money in his pocket.”

Dean looked away. “A guy’s gotta live.”

Cas took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“Not if you move in with me.”

Dean looked shocked. “Move in with you? You don’t even know me. What the fuck, dude?”

Cas smiled. “You think I’m in the habit of picking up omega hookers? No, I could smell you from about 50 yards away. You smell perfect for me. And you taste even better.”

Dean took a deep breath. Cas smelled better than any Alpha he had ever scented. He considered the possibility that there really was something to the whole ‘scent bonding’ thing.

Cas’ knot went down and his cock slid out of Dean. Dean looked at Cas, smelled him and began to slick all over again. Cas smiled.

 

This was the beginning of their relationship. They bonded, mated and had 2 pups. And whenever anyone asked how they met, they just smiled and said, “It’s a long, dull story.”  
  



End file.
